Characters
Anybody and everybody should get listed here eventually. Major Heroes Aylee is an alien who changes forms several times in the story. She has a habbit of eating humans, but not all of her forms are carnivorus. Gwynn is a housmate to the other characters. She is blind as a bat without her glasses, prone to violent anger, and practice magic. Kiki is the pet of Riff, though originally owned by Sam. She takes a great delight in life, and has a very short attention span Riff is a genius-level inventor, with a hobby of explosions and heavy weaponry. Torg is a freelance web-designer, a master of puns and the character with the most apperances in the comic. Zoe is the sanest of the characters, half-korean and unlucky. ---- Anti Heroes Bun-bun was supposed to be the series "cute talking animal". Instead of cute, he does violence and exhortion very well indeed, often taking on the toughest characters in the sluggy universe. Oasis is a deadly super-assasin, who has been mentally programmed, forcing her to love Torg and kill Hereti-Corps employees. Her nature and abilities are still a mystery. ---- Morally Ambiguous Characters Nash Chaz Dr. Schlock ---- Minor Heroes Angela Bert Crystal Min Sam Sasha ---- Hereti-Corp Hereti-Corp leaders Dr. Steve Daedalus Chen Dr. Schlock Hereti-Corp associates Cloney Corsica Dan-Met Frog Gennaro Killum Kirko Kusari Roberts ---- E-ville Demons Chilus K'Z'K Lacey Skippy ---- Villains Bestseid Chestro Crushestro Minion Master Monicruel Dr. NoFun Papa Rattzy Dr. Shankraft ---- Dimension of Rain Torg (DoR) Rammer (DoR) Izzy His Masterness Six Pack Sharon Harbinger ---- Dimension of Pain Atrocioun Bubbamonicus Demon King Deputy Chumbuck Horribus Futz Goddess of Goodness Mosp Psyk Reakk Sheriff Tarnashun Steve Uozin Stryka Sweral Tryka ---- Vampires Grabrijan Lysinda Philinnon Sam Valerie ---- Web of Fate Ex-Fate Spider Fate Spider's Apprentice Father Time ---- Punyverse Aesop General Benedict King Proan Lodoze Lord Grater Princess-Princess Secret Cranky Office Temp Secret Ops Sysop Secret Silent Sneaky One Snoorf Weatherman Stan Zorgon Gola ---- Timeless Space B.A. Blacksoul Calix Crazy Carver Donaly Dr. Viennason Face Feder Flipp Hannibal Ingles Jaspers Johnason Lady Noga Kada Jansen Makz Crane Murdock Sir John Jacobs Honest Stu Uncle Time T. Borchlotz ---- Holidays 2002 2003 Basphomy Easter Bunny Groundhog's Shadow Mecha Easter Bunny Mrs. Claus Pumpkinheaded King of Halloween Santa Claus Stiks ---- Elves Grahammy Skimpymoomoo Squeeky-bobo Squishydodo Slappyhoho ---- Dimension of Lame The so-called dimension of lame is a place of tranquility and quiet, with a severe lack of beer, at least according to dimensional travellers. It is a parallel dimension to Sluggy Prime, where many of the series main characters appear in overly innocent and nice versions. Alt-alt-Kiki Alt-alt-Torg Alt-Bert Alt-Bun-bun Alt-Fred Alt-Riff Alt-Zoë Lady Gwynn of the Book Torg (Dimension of Lame) ---- Wispydale The EVIL Jack the Clown Acey Dart Mika Delaware Flaky ---- Podunkton Guadalupe "Lupae" Indahed Katie Zalia Kareen Zalia Feng Tod Edsel Jeremiah Finster ---- Hoggelrynth The "Torg Potter" story arcs take place on Hoggelrynth, where Torg mingle with students and tutors of magic, while being consistently confused for Torg Potter the lastnameless one. Aymaliken Thrope Blearious Stank Boogeyna Goobergall Busdolf Gandledorf Goldilocks Lumphead Homnigrits Homogenize Milktoast Kate Bahlmajik Lucius Malfoy Madam Koochie-koochie Ralfoy Malfoy Santory Snapekin Squirelle Tawny Quichons Torg Potter Weaselo Ronsnaps William Wotcherclaws Willowstick ---- Dimension of Ghouls Alt-Brian Rammer Alt-Sharon Gall Alt-Nana Avarre Alt-Kesandru Leono ---- Other Characters Donna Kesandru Rithuly Creepser Wilbur Michael Brian Rammer Category:Main Pages